Kiss the Boy
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: 'There you see him, sitting there across the way. He don't got a lot to say. But there's something about him and you don't know why, but you're dying to try - you wanna kiss the boy.' Based on Little Mermaid plot, but with more Klaine ;
1. Kiss the Boy

**This is, once again, based on a DeviantART fanart by Muchacha10! What can I say, we're shaping up to be an unstoppable team! **

**The fanart is titled "Klaine: Kiss the Boy". Go check it out! It's amazing and had me squealing like the fan girl I am! Then clamoring to get the lyrics for the song and write this! It was fun to write an AU! **

**GLEE**

Kurt looked around the lagoon, fiddling with the bottom of the shirt he was wearing. He still wasn't used to wearing these clothes. They were so confining, though he did love the way they looked.

Kurt's eyes found their way onto Blaine. He was rowing the small boat, his muscular arms flexing and mesmerizing Kurt. Even after spending all day with Blaine, Kurt was still left breathless at how handsome he was.

Blaine grinned at him as he continued to row into this dark part of the lagoon. It was beautiful. The water sparkled in the setting sun and the wildlife was making beautiful noises all around them.

Oh god, Blaine looked so beautiful.

Kurt opened his mouth. He wanted to say so but…no sound came out.

He was still mourning his voice. He wished that Blaine would just kiss him so he could speak and sing again.

"I wish you could speak," said Blaine with a sad smile. Kurt nodded in agreement.

Then, with embarrassment, Kurt noticed that Rachel, his crab friend, was balancing on a nearby plant. She was singing softly near Blaine's ear.

"_There you see him, sitting there across the way. He don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about him and you don't know why, but you're dying to try - you wanna kiss the boy_."

"Did you hear something?" asked Blaine. Kurt just shrugged, putting on a innocent façade. He glared at Rachel when Blaine wasn't looking.

Though humans couldn't really understand what sea creatures were saying, there was something like a sixth sense when it came to their singing. It was more of a feeling…like the animal was subtly influencing a human's thoughts. So while Blaine couldn't actually hear the words said, he got the overall message, somewhere in his mind.

Rachel had jumped onto a lily pad next to some ducks and turtles, who joined in with her. Kurt tried to ignore them as best as he could. "_Yes, you want him, look at him, you know you do. Possible he wants you too, there is one way to ask him._" Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine was staring at him. He grinned and Blaine grinned back.

"_It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the boy." _Kurt dared to lean in closer to Blaine, praying that his lips would also move in, but he leaned away, biting those lips that Kurt wanted on his. Kurt sighed.

Blaine wanted to kiss this mysterious boy, he really did. To see him leaning in, so ready for it as well, almost got Blaine to follow through.

This boy was so…utterly fantastic. Though they only had just met, Blaine felt like he had know this boy before. Had met him. Blaine couldn't get the picture of the boy who saved him out of his head whenever he looked at this boy in front of him.

It couldn't be him, thought Blaine sadly. That boy had a voice like an angel. When Blaine had awoken on a beach, a beautiful man hovering over him and singing a beautiful melody.

This boy in front of him had no voice.

"_Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the boy. Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the boy._"

Kurt put his chin in his hand. It seemed like Rachel was getting the whole lagoon to sing. It didn't seem to do any good.

"You know," said Blaine, wakening Kurt from his funk. "I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess?" Kurt nodded. This was a start.

Blaine thought for a moment, names escaping him. "Willard?" he guessed. The boy pulled a "ew" face. Blaine laughed. "Ok not that…David? Randy?" All shakes of the boy's head.

Kurt watched as Rachel climbed up on the boat and whispered, "Kurt, his name is Kurt!"

A baffled look came on Blaine's face. "Kurt?" he said, almost to himself.

Kurt grinned, grabbed Blaine's hand and nodded his head fiercely. "Kurt?" said Blaine with excitement. "Your name is Kurt?" Kurt practically jumped up and down as he nodded his head. Just to hear Blaine's smooth voice say his name.

"That's a nice name," said Blaine. "It suits you."

Rachel began to sing again. "_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better. He don't say a word and he won't say a word, until you kiss the boy_."

The sun had completely set by down, leaving a full moon to light their path in the lagoon. Kurt realized with a jolt that Blaine was still holding his hands. The look in his eyes was intense and thoughtful.

"_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared go on and kiss the boy." _

Blaine looked into the light green eyes of the boy - Kurt - and couldn't help but think for a moment that he could settle for this boy. Well, not settle exactly. Kurt was amazing. Though he couldn't say a word, Blaine was enthralled with him. Especially when he tried to act out what he was trying to say with his hands and such.

"_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you want to kiss the boy. Sha la la la la la. Float along and listen to the song. The song say kiss the boy. Sha la la la la. The music play, do what the music say. You got to kiss the boy_."

Blaine should realize that he will probably never find the boy who saved him. The boy with the amazing voice. He might have never existed, thought Blaine.

"_You've got to kiss the boy…"_

And Kurt was handsome and funny. Blaine could see being with him. And his lips…

"_You wanna kiss the boy…You've gotta kiss the boy_…"

Blaine tightened the hold on Kurt's small hands as he leaned in closer. Something inside him said that it was ok to kiss Kurt. That kissing him was the right thing. His heart was beating out of his chest. Kurt was so beautiful…

Kurt's eyes were fluttering shut and Blaine could only focus on those soft looking lips. In that moment, Blaine felt like this was the right thing to do.

"_Go on and kiss the boy…"_

Blaine had just closed his eyes. He could feel Kurt's breath tickle his lips.

Then the world shift and his stomach lurched. He and Kurt were thrown into the water, the boat suddenly overturning.

Blaine quickly got his head above water. Luckily, the water here wasn't deep at all. "Woah!" said Blaine. "Wonder what happened," he said.

Kurt was spitting out water and removing his bangs from in front of his eyes. Blaine reached out and offered him a hand. "I got you," he said with a smile.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, soaking wet so his white shirt was see through. Kurt blushed as he grabbed Blaine's hand and was suddenly on his feet.

Part of Kurt was sad. He had been so close to kissing Blaine.

As Blaine turned the boat over and helped Kurt inside it again, then began rowing back to the castle, he figured that maybe he and Kurt weren't meant to be. If they were, they would have kissed just now…right?

Yet, Blaine couldn't help but thing how amazing Kurt looked, even soaked to the bone.

**FIN**

**Please review! **


	2. Part of Your World

This is based on the fan arts of Muchacha10, once again! She did some more Little Mermaid Klaine stuff, so I decided that I'm gonna have to finish up this story. First, some back story. So this is before the "Kiss the Girl" stuff, which is the previous chapter. Little strange, but oh well.

This part of the fic is based on her art piece, "Klaine: Part of Your World" Check it out! I'm putting a link to her DeviantART on my profile.

GLEE

"**Mercedes, how can my dad not understand?" Kurt signed and swam over to a trinket he had in his cavern. It was a box that played dim music and a small figure of a human danced inside it. **

**Mercedes floated behind her best friend, not sure what to say. "He doesn't understand," Kurt repeated. "This world is beautiful." He looked at the small dancing figure. Then Kurt looked around the room at his large collect of human devices and knick-knacks. **

"**How can a world that makes such wonderful things be bad?" He swam over to shelf. Kurt sang to the melody playing on the music box. **

"_**Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**_

_**Wouldn't you think I'm the guy, the guy who has everything?" **_**Kurt smiled as he ran his hands over the smooth surfaces of all the cups he had collected. Finn had told him that they were used to actually hold water. They were completely useless under the sea, of course. **

"_**Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold?**_

_**Looking around here you think, sure, he's got everything." **_**Kurt chuckled to himself as he swam quickly to the opposite shelf, grabbed a box full of sharpe looking gizmos. **

"_**I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore**_**." He swam over to Mercedes and opened the box. These were some of Kurt's favorites and he smiled. "**_**You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!"**_

**Kurt's smile faded. He wished that he could actually use his treasures. They were just sitting here, in his cavern, to be stared at. He could only ever use these things on land. **

"_**But who cares? No big deal. I want more**_**."**

**Kurt sat the box down slowly. He looked up at the hole on the top of his cavern. The sun from the surface shining through the miles of water. "**_**I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancing'.**_**" Kurt twirled around the water, bubbles floating around him. **

"_**Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?" **_**Kurt paused. "**_**Oh - feet**_**!" Kurt tried to imagining have those feet instead of his fins. He laid back in the water and swam backwards, running into Mercedes.**

"_**Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far, legs are required for jumping, dancing**_**." Dancing. Oh, the thought made Kurt's heart flutter. To be that little figure in the box of music. **

"_**Strolling along down a - what's that word again**_**?" Kurt paused again. Human words were always hard to remember. "**_**Street**_**."**

"_**Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun. **_

_**Wanderin' free - wish I could be, part of that world**_**." **

**Kurt wondered how it was to walk and run. Would it make you out of breath, like swimming quickly did? Would the trill of adrenaline still go through his veins? **

"_**What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?" **_**Kurt sunk down to the sandy floor of the cavern. It was wet and cold. Mercedes settled next to him, digging her fins into the sand as well. **

"_**Bet'cha on land they understand that they don't reprimand their sons**_**." Kurt pouted, thinking of how his father had been so angry at him. "**_**Proper men sick of swimming, ready to stand**_**." Kurt pushed up off the sandy floor, rushing to the shelf of books he had. **

**He grabbed one and flipped through the soggy pages. Kurt tried to read these books all the time, but it was so different from the merpeople language. "**_**And ready to know what the people know, ask 'em my questions and get some answers." **_

**Kurt sat the book down and swam next to one of his many paintings. It was one of Kurt's favorites because it had the orange light of a fire stained on the paper. He reached out to touch the flame, that wasn't truly a flame. "**_**What's a fire and why does it - what's the word? Burn?"**_

"_**When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?"**_** Kurt looked up at the hole again. He swam up to the top of his cavern. He wished he could just reach out of this small place and run to the surface. **

"_**Out of the sea. Wish I could be, part of that world." **_

**But Kurt couldn't. He slowly sank down to the ground again, barely moving his fin. To truly live on the surface, he would need legs and feet. How could that happen? Kurt was born a merman and that's what he would always be. **

**The music faded from the music box. Kurt would usually wind up the gold turner in the back so it would begin to play again, but Kurt just stayed down on the sandy ground, making pictures in the sand with his finger. Mercedes curled up next to him. **

"**I'm sorry, Kurt," she whispered. Mercedes was his best friend. She knew what Kurt dreamt of more than anyone. **

"**Me, too," said Kurt softly. **

…

**Kurt let his curiosity get the best of him and swam to the surface. The bright, flashing lights that danced on the surface of the water were just so appealing. When his head broke the surface of the water and Kurt took in a breath of air, he felt like he was coming home. **

**Then he noticed the ship and smiled. Kurt would never pass up an opportunity to see a ship, with humans on it, before it actually sank. **

**So Kurt had swam up to the giant ship, wondering what all the laughter and music was about. He climbed up the side of the ship as quickly as he could with only his arms to hoist him up and settle in to watch from a small rectangular hole. **

**At first, Kurt just scanned the crowd of humans. He looked so graceful as the danced around the flat surface of the ship. Kurt just adored the things they had on their feet. He was sure that Finn had called them What's-its at some point. **

**Then Kurt was suddenly face to face with the hairiest face he had ever seen. He couldn't even see the eyes of the thing. Before Kurt could move, there was a wet and slobbery tongue licking his face. For a moment, Kurt was going to protest such a thing, but it was such a loving animal that Kurt allowed the slobber. **

"**Max! Here boy!" said the voice of a human. The creature, Max, ran away from Kurt without a thought to the feet of a human. **

**Kurt's eyes went straight to this human. **

**Kurt had known since he was a kid that he didn't find the mermaids attractive in any way. He always found himself staring at the other mermen. **

**At first, Kurt was sure there was something wrong, but when he had told his dad, he had actually been understanding. **

**One of the only things he had been understanding about. **

**Kurt decided to push the memory of his missed Glee performance and his dad's temper from it away from him, and focused on the human man. **

**While Kurt found mermen attractive, he never really realized that it would translate over to human men. **

**This human was by far the most attractive person he had ever seen. His curly, dark hair was just fantastic. A few strands fell in his face, which held beautiful hazel eyes and a wide smile. **

**Kurt dove out of the way, hiding behind the ship. The man had looked his way. Kurt's heart beat violently in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was because he had almost been discovered, or the thought of this man's eyes meeting his own. Kurt wished he could. **

**Kurt heard from a man on the ship that the man's name was Blaine. He was a prince. Kurt's heart twittered wildly at this. **_**He **_**was a prince. Could that mean that they could just be "worthy" of each other. **

**Everything happened very quickly after that. **

**The storm that had been brewing in the distance suddenly descended upon them. It made the water rough and dark. Kurt had to jump off the ship, just as a fire started on board. **

**And Kurt had just been wondering what a fire was. **

**Nothing good. **

**Kurt watched helplessly from the water as people jumped into life boats. For some strange, overprotective reason, he watched as Blaine rescued his dog from the blaze and then jumped overboard just as a explosion rocketed from the ship. **

**Kurt knew that he hadn't made it. He frantically dove under water and swam as fast as his fin would carry him. Kurt saw the unconscious man, his body limp, floating in the water. **

**Kurt grabbed under his arms and hoisted him up. When Kurt got both of their heads above water, it was all he could do but stay afloat as the vicious waves rocked them toward some sort of shore. **

…**..**

**The sun had begun to rise over the horizon when Kurt pulled Blaine onto a sandy shore. He, too, pulled himself up next to the man, his fin nervously twitching beside the legs of the man. **

**Finn had landed next to the pair. He had appeared a moment before the storm hit. **

"**Is he dead?" asked Kurt nervously. **

**Finn pulled Blaine's eyelids open. One of those hazel eyes stared back. Then he flew down to his foot, putting it to his ear. "I can't hear a heartbeat," said Finn sadly, dropping the foot. **

"**Wait," said Kurt, turning to Blaine's face. "He's breathing!" he laughed. Kurt watched as Blaine's chest rose and fell. He slowly lifted a strand of hair from his face and tucked it near his ear. "He's so handsome," whispered Kurt, mostly to himself. **

**This man was living the life that Kurt wanted so much. He looked at his legs for a moment, then back at his face. He cautiously put his hand on Blaine's cheek, which was getting slightly rough with stubble. **

"**What would I give to live where you are," said Kurt softly. "What would I pay, to stay here beside you?" Kurt imagined that he had toes to sink into the slightly wet sand. He could stay here, next to this Prince Blaine, and be together. The two princes. Kurt wondered if Blaine would like that. Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek, then traced his slightly chapped lips.**

"**What would I do, to see you smiling at me?" Kurt remembered the smile on his face from the ship, as he played with the creature called Max. It would be nice to have a smile like that directed at him. **

**Though Kurt didn't see, Mercedes and Rachel had just washed up on shore. Rachel's mouth dropped from the sight in front of her. Finn closed it, winking at the small crab. **

"**Where would we walk? Where would we run?" Warmth started to flood on Kurt's bare back. The sun was coming out from the storm clouds. **

"**If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be…" This sunlight didn't just reach Kurt's back, but also shone on Blaine's face. To Kurt's surprise, he moved, reaching up to touch Kurt's hand, which was still on his cheek. **

**Kurt's heart was going a million miles a minute. Those eyes were staring at him like Kurt imagined they would. "Part of your world," finished Kurt, his voice fading. **

**Then Kurt's head turned. The loud sound from the Max creature was in the distance. Kurt didn't want to be discovered. Though everything in his heart told him to stay where he was, his instincts took over and he dived back into the water as Blaine tried to get to his feet. **

…**..**

**As Blaine was on the edges of consciousness, he was aware of two things:**

**First, everything hurt. He was sore all over.**

**The second, there was a voice. A voice that was singing. It was a high male voice, Blaine was sure. Blaine was very musical. He new a female voice from a male one. **

**This one was male and completely beautiful. **

**Blaine fought the sleep that weighed heavy on his eyes. He wanted to see the person that the voice belonged too. The music pulled him away and a warmth hit his face. **

**The sun blinded him for a moment. All he could really see was the face of a young man in front of him. His skin was sparkling from the water and the sun, his light brown hair damp and sticking to his head. And the piercing teal eyes that stared back to him. **

**And the voice. The voice was even more beautiful fully conscious. **

**Then he heard his dog, Max, and the face looked in that direction, frightened. The man was suddenly out of Blaine's line of vision. He wanted to sit up, but everything hurt, and then Max was on him, barking and licking his face. **

**Blaine finally got to his feet and looked around wildly, looking for sign of the other boy, but he had vanished. **

**As he was ushered back to the castle, Blaine vowed that he would find this voice, and the person it belonged to. **

**It was only later that night that he realized that the tune of the song sounded strangely familiar to Blaine. It bothered him until the wee hours of the morning. Finally, he realized that it was the tune of a music box his mother had owned before she died. **

**The tune had always comforted him as a young boy. He had been sad that it was lost, along with his mother and father, when their ship sank seven years ago. **

**The tune washed over him for the first time in as many years. The memory of his mother humming along with it as she tucked him into bed and the memory from today, the beautiful man singing to the same tune, lulled him to sleep. **

…**.. **

**As you can see, I'm trying to make my tale a bit different. The first you see is the music box, but there is going to be more!**

**Please review!**


	3. Couldn't Be Him

**And another chapter! The later half of this has a drawing by Muchacaha10 to go along with it. Make sure you check it out! It's called "Klaine: Couldn't Be Him"**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**GLEE**

Kurt's eyes burned with tears. The salty liquid mixed with the salty water all around him. Kurt stroked the cheek of the broken statue of Prince Blaine.

His dad's handiwork.

Kurt sniffled. How could his dad completely support being gay, but not support his love for a human? It was completely hypocritical in Kurt's opinion.

This anger made his blood boil, and the decision to go see Karofsky much easier than it should be, though the slimy eels gave Kurt the chills.

Of course, that was nothing compared to the feelings Kurt got when he was finally in Karofsky's cave. His tentacles were black and ungulated creepily. "Ah, Hummel, I knew you would be coming." He put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's skin crawled.

"I heard that you had a little crush on a certain young human," said Karofsky, pulling him past the strange creatures that inhabited the ground at the entrance of the cave.

"How did you know?" asked Kurt slowly. He was trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Of course his father, and pretty much anyone else in the kingdom, had been warning him for years to avoid the sea bully.

"I have my ways," grinned Karofsky. He finally let Kurt go, much to Kurt's relief. "Now, you want this princey to fall in love with you, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, yes," said Kurt slowly. "But it's impossible. He doesn't know I exist. I'm down here and he's…"

"It's clear to me," said Karofsky. "The only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself."

Kurt froze. "You can…do that?"

Karofsky chuckled. "It's what I do, Hummel."

Karofsky explained the process to Kurt, but Kurt still wasn't sure. He didn't want to leave his home. And then there was Karofsky's payment….

"My voice?" he squeaked, his hand flying to his throat. Kurt's voice was something he treasured. His mother, before she died, had always admired it's beautiful qualities.

"Yes. No talking, singing, zip." Karofsky grinned.

"But without my voice, how can I make him fall in love with me?" asked Kurt.

"You have your looks, pretty face, and let's not underestimate the power of body language." Karofsky laughed loudly.

Karofsky started gathering a bunch of fearsome ingredients, throwing into a strange cauldron. There was explosions and different colored smokes. Kurt still wasn't sure if he should do this…but he wanted Blaine. He wanted Blaine to look at him with love in his eyes.

And so Kurt signed the contract and sang away his voice.

The sensation that followed was strange. Kurt's fin felt like it was being stretched and torn.

And then Kurt's chest felt like it was on fire. Air, he need air.

Mercedes and Rachel appeared beside him suddenly, pulling him up and up. Kurt was lighter now, for some reason. More buoyant. But Kurt's chest, oh lord, he needed to be out of the water.

And then sweet release. His head broken the water, the early morning sun shining down on his skin. Kurt gulped down air. Never before had it ever been so good.

Mercedes and Rachel were still dragging him, finally settling near the shore. Kurt sat up against a rock, sighing. He brushed back his bangs from his eyes, looking down.

In front of him were a pair of knobby looking things. What were the called? Oh, knees.

Kurt's heart leapt. He had knees.

Kurt lifted his right leg - his leg! - out of the water slowly. Coming down from the knee was long, pale flesh, and then a foot. Kurt thought for a moment before tentatively moving the toes. Kurt gasped. It felt so strange, but it was similar, in a few ways, to moving his fins.

"Oh no!" Rachel's voice came from his right. She was perched on a rock, staring in shock at Kurt's legs. "What is your father going to say about this, Kurt? You have legs! Legs!" Her voice rose a few octaves.

Kurt opened his mouth, a scowl on his face already, ready to bitch out Rachel. Sure, she was his friend, but she didn't have to ruin the good mood he was in.

Nothing came out of his mouth.

Oh, that's right. No voice. This saddened Kurt more than he thought it would.

"And you went and gave away your voice to the Sea Bully!" huffed Rachel. "How could you be so stupid?"

I wish I had given him your voice, thought Kurt darkly. He ignored Rachel for the most part. Instead, Kurt decided that he wanted to test out his new legs. He pushed up with his arms, crouching down with his new knees. The muscles in his legs were new, but felt strong. He was sure they were made up of his old fin.

Kurt got shakily to his feet. His heart soared. He was standing!

And then he was falling. A large splashed followed.

The walking thing would probably take some practice.

Finn showed up at that moment. It took him a few minutes to notice Kurt's new legs, then Mercedes explained the deal he made with the Sea Bully. Finn frowned. He hated the Sea Bully.

"And now, he's got to get that Prince guy to fall in love with him and kiss him - in three days!" said Mercedes.

"And he can't even talk," huffed Rachel.

"Our boy can charm the pants off that prince, even without his voice," insisted Finn. "He might need our help, but we'll see how it goes. First, we need to get him in some clothes."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. He had always been interested in human clothing, but as a merman, hadn't had much use for anything they created.

Finn found a tarp of some sort and Kurt got to his feet again. This time, he knew what to expect. A sort of natural balance came to him. He stumbled a lot and fell once, but he made it to a large boulder. He took the tarp and wrapped it around him in a similar way to this painting he had in his collection. Well, that he had.

It was hung over one shoulder and tied at the waist with some rope Rachel had found.

"You look good," said Mercedes. Kurt grinned and reached up to his hair. It was strange for it to be halfway dry. He couldn't remember a time when that had happened.

And then there was that loud sound. The sound that came from the Max creature.

"Max! Come here!"

"It's the human!" said Rachel in a frightened tone. She was settled in a small pocket on the tarp.

"We have to go!" said Mercedes. "Good luck, Kurt!" She dove into the water, out of sight. Finn flew away, but Kurt saw him settle a few dozen feet away.

The Max creature suddenly came pounding into view. Kurt wanted to squeak, but instead he climbed up on the boulder. Max was barking up at him, his front paws on the rock.

"Max what are you doing?" laughed Blaine, also coming into view. "Oh."

Kurt looked away from the hairy creature and at Blaine. His heart stopped. He was just as gorgeous as before. "Oh, I see," he said, walking up to Kurt.

Kurt was trying to fix his drying hair, pushing his bangs back. He smiled as much as he could. There he was, Blaine, so close.

"Are you alright?" asked Blaine, standing in front of Kurt. He leaned down to pet the Max Creature. "Sorry of this stupid mutt scared you. He's really harmless and -"

Kurt leaned down as Blaine looked up. Their faces were close. Blaine's jaw was slack and Kurt smiled. He wondered if he would be recognized…although, Blaine had only seen him for a moment on the beach.

"You seem…so familiar…" said Blaine slowly. "Have we met?"

Kurt nodded fiercely, his heart beating quickly. Could it really be possible that he would be able to get the job done the first day?

"I knew it," whispered Blaine. He grabbed Kurt's hands in his own. Kurt's skin tingled at the contact. "It's you. The one! The one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Kurt opened his mouth, his name on his lips…but nothing came out. As much as he forced the words, they wouldn't come out. His hand flew to his throat and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine. Kurt tapped on his throat. "You can't talk?" Kurt shook his head sadly. Blaine looked visibly disappointed. "Oh," said Blaine. "Then you couldn't be him…"

Kurt didn't want this opportunity gone. He tried to express his words with his hands. Blaine tried to guess, but how was one suppose to tell another that they used to be a merman and now they were human?

In his haste, Kurt lost his balance and started to fall off the boulder. Blaine's strong hands caught Kurt, his hands rested on his waist. Kurt's hand dug into the smooth fabric of his shirt.

It felt so right.

"You must have been through something bad," said Blaine, no longer disappointed, but worried. "Come on, I'll help you."

Blaine helped Kurt up the beach and do the large castle. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, thought Kurt. He might have not gotten the kiss yet, but Blaine was nice. Maybe he could convince the Prince. Tell him without words who he was. At least the Prince seemed to be looking for him, which was comforting.

Blaine's thoughts were not on the admittedly attractive man in his arms, but on the mystery man. That tune, the same his mother sang to him, was in his dreams at night and in his ears during the day. The face was floating in front of his eyes, so similar to the one this man had.

But the voice. That beautiful voice…it couldn't be the silent man with him now.

Blaine's heart sank. Would he ever find that man?

Far away, many miles under the sea, Karofsky looked on at the couple through a crystal ball. He chuckled darkly.

"Kurt won't get the prince," he mused darkly to himself. "Then he'll be mine. Forever."

….

**FIN**

**More soon! I'm already thinking of wear to go next. It will probably be after the "Kiss the Boy" chapter. I might skip to the wedding scene…not sure. You'll see! **


	4. I'm Finally Part Of Your World

**And here is the last chapter of the Klaine Little Mermaid fic! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Also, I did write this out of order, so the beginning is after the previous chapter, like normal, but "Kiss the Boy" is sandwiched in the middle (I'll tell you when). **

**GLEE**

Baths were a strange thing. It was almost like being in the sea again. But the bubbles, of course, were something that Kurt had never experienced. Well, at least not these bubbles. They kept their form and were foam like in touch.

The older woman who had been put in charge of cleaning and dressing Kurt poured a bucket of water over Kurt's hair. She woman was fawning over Kurt. "Washed up from a shipwreck," she tutted.

Apparently Kurt reminded her of her younger brother. She was only too happy to help him with his clothes, because Kurt had never worn such things before. Kurt had made the mistake of trying to jump into both leg holes in his pants at once.

"Oh dear," said the woman. "You poor thing." Then she instructed him to put one foot in at a time.

When he was done dressing, Kurt had to admit he loved the fit of the clothes. They were constricting, of course, but there was something about them that Kurt liked.

….

"Nice young men do not just swim around saving people and flicker out of existence," said Will, putting tobacco in his pipe.

"He was real, Mr. Shuester," said Blaine, looking out at the setting sun.

Will sighed. "You should really focus on eligible young men to marry, Blaine. Your family bent a lot of rules for your…predisposition. You are allowed to marry a man, if it does so please you, but it must be one of noble blood." He scoffed. "Not a mysterious stranger."

Blaine frowned. "He's out there and I'm going to find him," he insisted.

"Come on dear." He heard the voice of one of the maids and looked over at the door. She was pushing the young man into the room.

The man was clean now, his hair falling in perfectly in his face. He was twisting his hands together nervously as he looked over at Blaine.

Blaine lost all thought for a moment. The man's eyes sparkled, their depths the color similar to the ocean. The clothes given to him fit him nicely, clinging to his lean form in all the right places.

"Wow," breathed Blaine, walking over to the man. "You look…great."

Blaine was sure that, if he had a voice, the man would have giggled at that moment. As it was, he smiled and his shoulders moved, making it obvious that he was flattered.

Blaine pulled out a chair for the young man, suddenly feeling like he should be more than courteous to this handsome man.

…**..This is were "Kiss the Boy" is suppose to come in…..**

The boat incident shook Dave. That little brat had been so close to kissing the human boy.

"It's time to take this into my own hands," he snarled.

….

Blaine was out late. He had picked up his guitar and was strumming the old tune that haunted him. He wasn't even sure what haunted him more: the fact that it was the same one his mother played him when he was young, or the man who sang it that he couldn't seem to find.

Blaine looked up at the castle. One of the windows was lit. Kurt was at the window, looking out. He looked like an angel…

Maybe it was a stupid thing to chase a dream, when he had a real thing in front of him.

In frustration, Blaine threw the guitar to the ground and stepped toward the window that Kurt was now leaving. He need to talk to him. He was handsome, nice, and despite his inability to talk, he was a beautiful person. Blaine would be lucky to have him.

And then he heard it. It was the voice. The voice that haunted his dreams, but made them worth having.

Blaine looked down at the ocean waves. Walking there was a tall man, his clothes moving in the breeze. He was singing. Singing the song with that voice of the gods.

But how could that be him? The man he remember was small…more Kurt's size. This man was very large and very tall…

A light appeared where the man was. It was blinding and hypnotic. It blinked towards Blaine and suddenly he was blank.

….

Kurt was heartbroken. When he awoke to Finn flying through his window and telling him the Prince had announced his wedding, Kurt thought that maybe he had won him over.

But then he had run down to see Blaine's arm linked with another man.

Kurt's bear feet hovered above the water as the wedding ship sailed away. He sighed and lay back on his hands. What could he do? He couldn't tell Blaine that he was the one he had been looking for. He had no voice.

Kurt's eyes drifted to the sun. It was getting low now. It was the third day. Soon, he would turn back into a merman…he would be Karofsky's forever.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Kurt's eyes flew to where Finn was in the sky. He was flying toward them, falling to the dock with a crash.

"I was flying," began, stumbling on his feet.

"Of course you were flying," sighed Rachel.

"And I saw him! The bull! I mean, the bully! The sea bully!" Finn was jumping. "Singing with a stolen voice! Do you not realize what I'm saying!" He picked up Rachel and shook her. "The Prince is marrying the sea bully in disguise!"

"What are we gonna do?" said Mercedes from the water.

Kurt was already on his feet. The ship was sailing into the sunset. He looked around and heard Karofsky's voice…he wasn't going to let him ruin everything. And so, with a running jump, Kurt dove into the water.

It was different, swimming with a fin, but his legs were powerful enough. Mercedes swam beside him.

"I need to get the sea king!" shouted Rachel. "Finn, stall the wedding!" she jumped into the water, going as quickly as she could.

….

Karofsky was waiting at the alter with Blaine at his side. "Do you, Blaine, take David to be your husband?"

"I do," said the mindless oaf.

Karofsky grinned in glee. The sun was going to set soon and Kurt would be his.

Then the swarm of birds came at him. All sorts of other sea creatures jumped on deck, scaring the guests. They all went toward Karofsky. He was thrown into the cake by a few seals, everything crashing around him.

He stood and a large bird was squawking in his face. He grabbed for its neck as it grabbed for his. The shell necklace that held Kurt's voice.

And then - pain. The stupid mutt who always growled at him had bit him. He roared. The necklace was flying through the air…it landed at Kurt's feet.

…..

Kurt finally made it. He climbed up the side of the ship, once again thankful for his powerful arms. It was chaos on the deck. All sorts of sea creatures were stalling the wedding.

He saw Karofsky. He saw Finn grab the necklace and it fly through the air. It broke at his feet and his voice, flowing and light mist, swirled toward his throat.

Kurt could finally feel his voice again, warm and comforting.

The haze over Blaine's eyes suddenly lifted. He blinked and lost his balance. He looked around at the disorder around him, his eyes settling on Kurt. There was a light around him…and the voice was there, singing again.

Kurt's mouth was open and the light flew inside and it was suddenly Kurt singing. It was Kurt's face he saw that day when he was saved from the ocean. It was.

"Kurt?" asked Blaine in a hopeful tone.

"Blaine!"

Hearing Kurt say his name for the first time was like magic. Blaine found himself running to him, putting his hands in his. "You can talk," he said happily. "You're the one."

"Blaine, get away from him!" It was Karofsky's real voice this time, his spell broken.

"It was you all the time," said Blaine, ignoring the other man.

"I wanted to tell you, so much," said Kurt, his eyes tearing up.

Then, Blaine was leaning toward him. This was it, thought Kurt. This was his kiss…

Pain. The same pain Kurt had experienced when Karofsky turned him into a human. His pants were ripping as his legs fused together, back into the fin Kurt had had for all of his life, before these three days.

Blaine tried to keep him standing, but Kurt felt to the deck, unable. He stared up at Blaine, afraid. Blaine stared at Kurt, eyes wide.

"You're too late!" Karofsky was bursting out of his human disguise, his tentacles horrible and ugly. Karofsky was grabbing Kurt before he could even think. "Adios, lover boy," he said with a wink. Then he jumped into the water.

It was almost shocking for Kurt to be back under the water. To not need air. It was something he did not dwell on, however. He was too busy trying to get out of Karofsky's grasp.

Suddenly, Burt, Kurt's dad, was there. His trident glowing threateningly, pointed at Karofsky's chest. "Let my son go," he growled.

"Not a chance, Hummel," said Karofsky. "He's mine now. We had a deal." The glowing contract that Kurt had signed, stupidly signed, was in front of him. The two eels had Kurt in a bind, so he couldn't move.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I -" but his words were cut off.

His dad tried to break the contract with his trident, but it was legal and binding. "Take me instead," said Burt suddenly.

"Aww, you're not my type," said Karofsky, patting his cheek. "Your son, on the other hand." Karofsky had swam over to Kurt, shaking his chin in his hands. "He's the one I want. And now, I have him." He laughed and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's blood chilled. His skin crawled. Karofsky had just been wanting Kurt this whole time?

"I'll give you anything." Burt's voice was desperate. It made Karofsky pause. He stared at the powerful trident for a long moment.

Well, he thought suddenly, a little double cross would be fine. He could get the guy and power over the seas. Karofsky smiled sweetly. "I think something could be arranged…"

…..

Blaine was rowing out to the bubbling sea. He wasn't losing Kurt again.

…..

…..

Together, Kurt and Blaine were able to distract Karofsky. When the power crazed bully had swelled himself to an epic size, the only thing Blaine could do was ram an old ship into him, killing him instantly.

When he died, the spell on Kurt's dad, an all the other poor merfolk, was broken. Blaine was unconscious, but alive. Kurt dragged him to a beach and sadly turned back to the sea. He swam back to his cavern, the ruins of his treasures still there.

Kurt looked around. His favorite thing-a-bobs were broken. Kurt picked one up and dropped it. Why had he come here? There was nothing but heartbreak.

Then, Kurt saw the music box. He picked it up carefully and opened it, almost afraid that it, too, would be broken.

It was not. The beautiful music filled the water around Kurt. It was almost comforting. Kurt closed the box and cradled it to his chest.

"Kurt, son." Burt had followed him there again. He put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Dad," said Kurt through the tears.

"You love him, don't you?" asked Burt gruffly.

"I told you I did," said Kurt, as proudly as he could muster.

"You did," said Burt. "But that was when you just liked him. Tadpole love," he chuckled once, then grew serious. "But now, you know what love is, don't you?" Kurt remained silent. "Love is when you want what is best for a person, even if that means you can't be in their life. You left that boy on the beach. You saved him, even though you're a merman again."

"I didn't want him to die," sniffed Kurt.

"And that, son, is love." Burt thought briefly of his wife, dead now for many years. He looked at his son. Kurt had a lot of his mother in him. The color of his fin, his facial expressions, and most of all, his heart.

He was going to miss his son.

….

Blaine groaned. The sun was bright above him, stinging his eyes. He sat up, sand sticking to his back. The events of the previous day flood backed to him. He looked around; where was Kurt?

"Blaine!" His head turned toward the water. There was Kurt, knee deep in the water, clothed in a shirt and pants that seemed to made of the waves.

Wait, _knee _deep.

"Kurt!" exclaimed Blaine, running into the water and hugging the other man. "But Kurt, you're not, you don't have…"

"My fin," said Kurt with a smile. "My dad, he's the sea king, and he has powers much powerful tan Karofsky could have ever dreamed of. He approves of you now, so he gave me what I wanted." Kurt lifted a delicately pale foot out of the water.

Blaine placed one of his calloused hands on Kurt's smooth cheek. "He gave me you," he whispered. Blaine wanted to lift Kurt and twirl him around. He wanted to dance around with Kurt and laugh.

For now, however, Blaine just lowered his lips to Kurt's in a kiss that was far overdue.

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, twirling his fingers in Blaine's tight curls. Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. The two didn't notice the waves that lapped up against their legs, too lost in their own world.

…

"Oh my god," said Blaine. After Kurt and him had kissed, they had started walking back toward the castle. Blaine said they had a wedding to prepare, if Kurt would have him.

Kurt had responded with a long kiss, so Blaine assumed that was a yes.

"What?" asked Kurt.

"The music box…"

Kurt frowned and looked down. The music box was there, nestled between the glowing fabric of his clothes. "Oh yeah. This is one of my treasures," he said, pulling it out. "I collect things from shipwrecks," he explained.

They had stopped walking. "Can I see it?" asked Blaine carefully. Kurt nodded and handed over the object. Blaine ran his hands over the smooth wood and opened it.

The music was the same. The small dancer that twirled in the velvet was the same.

"This was my mother's," whispered Blaine. "She died. In a shipwreck." Blaine looked up at Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh," he said. "My mom died…there was an accident, too." Kurt frowned and put a hand on Blaine's. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," said Blaine. "But this…mother always played this for me before bed. When I heard to you sing it when you saved me, I knew it was the same tune."

"I sing to this all the time," said Kurt with excitement. "It's beautiful." Kurt tightened the hold on Blaine's hand. "I'm sure your mother was beautiful."

"She was," said Blaine with a nod. He smiled at Kurt. "Looks like this was meant to be," he said, nodding toward the music box.

"I suppose so," said Kurt with a small smile.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Sing for me."

Kurt didn't need to be asked twice. The music box was still playing the tune of Blaine's mother.

"_What would I give to live where you are, what would I pay, to stay here beside you?" _Kurt linked his arm with Blaine as they continued toward the castle. "_What would I do, to see you smiling at me_?" Blaine grinned at him and Kurt blushed.

"_Now we can walk. Now we can run. And spend all day in the sun." _Kurt changed the lyrics off the top of his head. Because there was no more wishing Kurt had to do. His life was in front of him now and it was one with Blaine, in his world.

"_Just you and me, and I now I am part of your world_," sang Kurt, leaning his head against Blaine's.

"I love you," said Blaine. He kissed Kurt's forehead as they arrived at the entrance to the castle.

"I love you," said Kurt. He remember what his dad had said, about love.

Kurt was positive that this was the real thing.

"_So glad you could b_e," sang Blaine suddenly, catching him off guard. Kurt hadn't heard Blaine sing before. His voice was powerful and smooth. "_Part of my world."_

Kurt kissed the man he loved at their wedding the next day, to which everyone in the human world on the small island and the inhabitants of the sea surrounding it was in attendance.

…..

**As you can see, I changed the lyrics to "Part of Your World" just a tad! I thought it would be a good way to end the story and make it more complete! I hope they're ok….**

**Please review! **


End file.
